


Memories

by KateWrites



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateWrites/pseuds/KateWrites
Summary: Mary and Zelda went to Academy together all those years ago where both women fell for each other but now years later those feelings started to come onto the surface all over again.Things will change once Mary comes to celebrate Solstice with them, thanks to Sabrina who invited her.





	Memories

Zelda, Sabrina and Ambrose were sitting in their living room spending some quality time as a family during Solstice. Zelda was preoccupied with baby Leticia, Sabrina and Ambrose were talking about Amrbose's work at the Academy while Hilda was in the kitchen making tea for her family members.

It was nice having entire family together, not having to worry if someone will try and kidnap her babe once again or having home invasion and getting threatened by knifes or living dead corpses. Zelda was happy in this moment even though she made a hard decision that she would give baby Leticia to Dezmelda. Her heart hurt. But as she was looking at Leticia grabbing her finger, smiling at her and listening to Sabrina's and Amrbose's laughter that filled the room, soon followed by Hilda's... Made her extremely happy. And she knew she had very supportive family who will stand by her at dark times.

"Here you go Zelds" Hilda poured hot tea in cup and gave it to Zelda, both women smiling to each other

"So auntie Z..." Zelda turned to face Sabrina, little smile on her face

"Yes?" 

"I called someone to join us..." She said carefully not trying to rile her aunt up even though she could see her aunts brows narrower

"Who in Satan's name, now?" 

"Miss Wardwell..." 

"Oh, here we go..." Hilda mumbled while she and Ambrose exchanged worried looks. Then Ambrose gazed back and forth between his cousin and aunt. 

"What?" Zelda hissed

"Auntie she is all alone in that house. And it's Solstice!" 

"And didn't you two went to Academy together?"Ambrose teased "I'm sure she'll be more then happy to tell us some of yours mischievousness during your time spent there " 

Ambrose winked at her and Zelda opened her mouth when she saw how all three of them were now giggling. Sabrina looked at Ambrose with wide grin and Hilda raised her cup to cheer to them when Zelda directed one of her death stares towards her. That's when Hilda's smile vanished... But not for long, her cheerful domeanour came back to her face when Zelda removed her gaze from her. 

"Plus auntie Z...She wouldn't be the only one happy about being here." 

Zelda wanted to dissappear from face of the Earth. Her family seriously needed some reality check and become more responsible about things they're saying and not make fuss about everything. She breathed deeply, sitting on edge of her armchair now, moving her cigarette through the air as she was throwing hands rapidly while protesting 

"That's ridiculous!" 

Ambrose smiled shyly as Sabrina sipped some of her tea

"Well Zelda, it's clearly obvious..." Hilda added, tapping Zelda's back playfully, knowing all too well how irritating she sounded to older Spellman. But not even all three of them, simultaneously, pushing Zelda's buttons can ruin such beautiful night as this. Spellmans loved teasing their oldest member and now seeing her all red in face at loss for words made them speak up again

"There's no shame in liking somebody auntie" Sabrina added slightly shaking her head, moving her gaze towards Hilda who was nodding in approval and continued talking to Zelda "It's the most happiest time of the year. And now that we got rid of yule children..." 

Ambrose cut her off pointing one finger in the air

"And Gryla..." 

"And homicidal Santa Claus..." Hilda added plainly as she and both younger siblings were looking at Zelda who couldn't believe what she was hearing. Are they honestly being serious? 

"Yeah... All of that..." Sabrina made confused face and all night events went through her mind as she continued "my point is... - raising her hand - That you can relax. We are safe now and miss Wardwell is probably on her way right now."

"Are you trying to assassinate me?" 

"For Satan's sake, cut the act Zelda!" Hilda said firmly which shook Zelda who grabbed her own face and faced the floor

"Really auntie... Aunt Hilda told me how you two were close at the Academy..." 

"Plus when she came to our house, the way you put hand behind her back..." followed by Sabrina's remark which made Hilda laughing out loud

"I was right there..." Hilda added proudly, grinning like a child

"Plus if it makes you feel any better..." Zelda looked at Sabrina now, she couldn't be more irritated if she wanted to. Her whole face flushed

"When I speak about you to her she always seems to get nervous as well." 

"Sabrina. She and I are very different."

"You weren't that different years ago." Said Ambrose as matter of factly 

"Those were different times and were we different people." 

"Uhm... - Hilda spoke cautiously - Zelda you were always uptight -..." 

"Uptight?!" Zelda jumped from her seat and both Sabrina's and Amrbose's eyes widened 

"Well... Yeah. She was the one who challenged you to try different things..." 

"I've had enough of this! I'm taking Leticia and going to bed." She reached out for her baby and took her in her arms. When she saw little one smiling her nerves calmed down, if just for a little bit. 

"You're the only one who understands me sweetiepie" Zelda tickled Leticia's stomach and started walking away, her eyes fixated on bundle of joy in her arms. 

"Yes you are..." Zelda giggled

Other Spellman's heard Zelda's distant voice when Hilda spoke up, pretty agitated herself

"She is impossible!" 

"Well auntie... We've never even saw auntie Z in love... Maybe this is her way of... Coping with situation." Ambrose added

"Why are we even bothering? If she still is in head over heels with that woman, she's never going to confess it." 

"Well..." Sabrina started saying her plan "It's on us to make things work for them."

"How Sabrina? Zelda's probably tucked up in her bed by now. You know how stubborn your aunt is." 

"All we gotta do is make aunt think miss Wardwell won't come at all."

________

Mary wiped her sweaty palms on her dress and went to knock on doors. Trying to keep her cool considering this is the first time she's celebrating Solstice with somebody she loves. Yes, she loves Zelda Spellman to everyone's surprise. How did she feel about everyone knowing how she feels about Spellman woman? She couldn't care less. It seems the only one that needs proving and persuading is Zelda. It made her very happy when Sabrina asked her to come. She got so used to loneliness that this little gesture of kindness made her chuckle like a child. 

"Miss Wardwell!" Sabina screamed in hushed voice as she turned around and saw aunt Hilda putting two thumbs up and paced towards Zelda's room

"Good evening Sabrina" 

"Miss Wardwell I need you to be as quiet as possible." Sabrina warned her which made Mary nervous as to what the hell was going on. She was about to protest but Sabrina put one finger over her teachers lips... Immediately regretting it, hitting herself on forehead

"Go to living room, Ambrose is there." 

"Where are your aunts?" Mary whispered

"That's what we're trying to figure out here. Go now." 

Mary was never in her life this perplexed. Was everything in this family like this? Misterious and so out of ordinary. This was supposed to be simple celebration and it ended up being like home intrusion. 

Meanwhile Hilda and Sabrina were now in front of Zelda's room trying to make her go downstairs again

"Zelds...you can come downstairs." Hilda said as she knocked softly on Zelda's bedrooms doors

"I sure as hell am not about to!" 

"Aunt Z... Miss Wardwell came, you must of heared the knocking... But she left right after." 

There was not a sound made from Zelda's room. 

"Yeah... We tried to help you, sister." 

"I guess she went home after we told her you weren't in a mood for celebration" Sabrina said and smirked to Hilda, Hilda almost breaking her character with laughter but she put on her most serious face as soon as Zelda opened the doors, concern all over her face

"She went home?" 

Sabrina and Hilda turned around and made their way down the hallway trying their hardest not to start laughing 

"She did auntie. Would you come downstairs now?" 

_________

Zelda held Leticia in her arms and as they were approaching living room babe started crying which confused Zelda. She put pacifier in baby's mouth and tapped her back a bit as she took door knob in another hand and opened doors wide open. 

And oh boy... Did she have something to see. Three of her family members sat down next to each other on sofa and person in front of them, sitting in armchair in which Hilda previously sat, was Mary Wardwell who looked absolutely beautiful in her purple long dress. Zelda lost her breath and almost fainted at the sight. She was ready to bury her whole family in Cain Pit. 

Mary turned around in blink of an eye to see Zelda just as she opened the doors, schoked to see Zelda holding a baby. It couldn't be possible that the child was hers. Mary stood up and carefully walked up to Zelda who shot deadly look at her family members before Mary could notice. She was overprotective of the child and Mary loved it. Seeing Zelda's soft side after so many years made all of Mary's feelings overflowing her. 

"What is her name?" Asked Mary looking down at Leticia while Zelda eyeing her carefully, not wanting to admit how she loved Mary around children. They were always talking about having child of their own in their teenage years. They would go for late night walks and wonder where they'll be in two hundred years from then... And will they be together and raise beautiful little girls. Emotions overflowed Zelda as one happy tear fell down her cheek. All the while three other Spellman's were smiling to each other. Seeing Zelda with woman she loved, sharing a scene like this... Was priceless. They knew Zelda's wrath will come and bite them in the ass... But they also knew somewhere deep inside, Zelda was grateful.

Mary moved ger gaze away from Leticia just to flash full on smile towards Zelda who by her own surprise smiled back 

"It's Leticia." Zelda answered softly

"Happiness. You remembered." Mary caressed babe's cheek when she heard Zelda's tearful voice 

"Of course I did, how could I forget?" 

Hilda, Sabrina and Ambrose were in total schok. They didn't know if Zelda was scarier like this... Or when she was angry. This was all knew to them. Just fifteen minutes ago she didn't want to even talk about Mary and... Now she's tearing up...remebering about their past. 

"Well come on you two!" Hilda yelled happily and both Mary and Zelda sat in armchairs next to each other. Zelda put Leticia in her black cot, lightly stroking her skin. 

"Well now miss Wardwell..." 

"Call me Mary." 

"Alright... - Hilda became nervous - would you like some tea or something stronger?" 

"Miss Wardwell I recommend aunt Hilda's signature tea. It's not like anything you've ever had" Sabrina smiled when Ambrose protested

"No offense aunt Hilda but auntie Z's whiskey wins for me." 

"Ambrose!" Zelda hissed at him

"What? I quiet literally couldn't have picked that up from anyone else but you!" 

"That is a good point Ambrose... Your aunt does like her liquor" Hilda teased knowing too well Mary is listening to every single word she's saying. Mary looked at Zelda and smiled apologetically 

"How a little bit of both?" Mary didn't want to pick sides which made all Spellman's make confused faces. 

"Well... Uhm... Here you go... Then?" Hilda passed the tea and whiskey to Mary who raised her cup in the air

"Cheers!" 

All of them sipped their drinks when Sabrina first spoke

"Well miss Wardwell tell us about how you and auntie met" 

"It's not that interesting Sabrina...we - Zelda quickly interrupted and turned to Mary who was now grinning at Zelda like lovesick teenager - we should probably talk about something more... Current. Shall we?" 

"Nonsense Zelda" Mary tapped Zelda's shoulder and let her hand rest there for a bit "Your aunt and I - she turned her head over to three other Spellman's who were sitting in front of her - met when we were competing in spell casting during one of our classes. That year your aunt moved here from Europe and proffesor wanted to test her abilities - Sabrina gave Zelda interested look - Since everybody knew she was Edward Spellman's younger sister they expected a lot from her. And I was the most gifted one in class so she had to go head to head against me."

"What happened then?" Ambrose asked, eating gingerbread cookie

"Then when we started casting spell she panicked..." 

"I wouldn't say panicked... Merely remembering how the spell worked so when I perform it, it would end up being perfect, which required time" Zelda corrected her

"One thing led to another and I saw in what state she was and I pronounced my spell wrong... So she would get all the credits" Zelda smiled to herself, showing entire other side of her to her family

"No matter how I treated her after that..." 

"She was being very harsh. Attacking me for helping her. Can you imagine?" She rolled her eyes playfully

"Yeah... We can" Sabrina mumbled looking over at Hilda. 

"All in all... We had few classes together and bit by bit no matter how she tried to deny it... She learned to love spending time with me..."

"Dear Satan..." This was all getting too much for Zelda. 

"What auntie... That's so adorable." Sabrina said in squeaky voice. 

"She was a bit uptight wasn't she?" Hilda again brought up that subject 

"She was..." Mary looked at Zelda now... Comparing her to younger Zelda "not that different from how she is now." 

"Ha! I knew it!" Hilda laughed, making her point

"Auntie Hilda... I'm pretty sure miss Wardwell didn't mean that in a bad way..." Ambrose tried to sooth his aunts embarrassment and hope he succeeded. 

"Well miss Wardwell thank you for sharing that with us nonetheless. It was a sweet story to hear." Sabrina smiles to both women sitting in front of her. 

During rest of the evening all five of them shared more storied from their past. Zelda telling stories about Sabrina when she was child and how Ambrose loved to tease her and hide Sabrina's pacifier especially when she was crying just to make aunt Zelda angry. Needless to say everybody loved that story. Sabrina told them something more about WICCA club in her school and how her main focus, besides her family and Church of Night was project in school about women protecting women and how she would love to have Prudence from time to time there with her. That surprised both of her aunts, Ambrose and her teacher. Weren't she and Harvey like in love a week ago? She felt comfortable speaking up about other girl in their company. Ambrose was in his own world telling them stories of how his only wish was to go around the world and how his biggest regret was the failed attempt for blowing up the Vatican. But no matter how sad those stories made him he still remembered the time when he made aunties to buy swimming pool and put it in their backyard. Sabrina was very small then, but Ambrose was at least four years old. Aunt Hilda recorded everything with video camera so Ambrose can remember everything so vividly. Since Hilda was recording Zelda had to pump the damn swimming pull up and then fill it with water, constantly cursing herself and calling for Satan's name to take her to the Pit because she couldn't handle those children anymore. Yeah, she was that kinda aunt. Pumping swimming pools under burning sun, wanting to die while Hilda was recording everything, jumping around and making lemonades. To make things worse Ambrose jumped into the pool while Zelda was still filling it and he splashed Zelda's whole outfit. 

It was getting pretty late and Mary decided it was time she should leave. She got up and everybody decided to escort her to the doors. When she put on her coat and heels, entire family left Zelda alone with her. Zelda handed babe to Sabrina and she and Hilda smiled at Zelda and Ambrose winked at her. Zelda took deep breath now trying to keep her cool in front of Mary. She had to admit... If it weren't for her silly family she wouldn't have celebrated Solstice the way she did. Around her family and her love. Mary was overwhelmed by how accepting Zelda's family was and how they were open about everything. She felt like she belonged... She felt young again. It brought so many memories back about her and Zelda. The first time they kissed, the first time they fought and later made love for the first time... Their talks about future and having children... It melted her heart. 

"Mary?" 

"Yes Zelda?"

"I need to apologize to you." 

"For what?" 

They now left the house and were on Spellman's porch. Standing right under satanic mistletoe. 

"For being so cold and... Avoiding you. When my family mentioned you and said you'll come I... Panicked" she laughed lightly remembering how they first met 

"You do that a lot, my darling Zelda." Mary purred and Zelda looked at blue piercing eyes and all she could see was love and she asked herself where in the Hell was she her whole life. Why did she let fate tear them apart. 

"You know me too well." Zelda said softly and she felt Mary's hands cupping her face instantly feeling warmer. 

"I also love you" 

In that moment Mary closed the gap between them bringing Zelda's lips to hers for the softest most longing kiss that teleported them to times when they did that on a regular basis. And now this gentle kiss, firm arms curled up around each other, keeping each other from cold, promised that maybe there was a chance to start over.

And without saying it back, Mary knew Zelda loved her just as much as she loved her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe this came out of nowhere thanks for reading I hope you like it and if you do give it some and and tell me what you think :)


End file.
